


We had Never Meant For Things To Go This Way

by Saramustdie



Category: Gerard Way/Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AU Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Top Frank Iero, au marriage, whiny frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: We had never meant for things to go this way.We had so many plans and case scenarios but in every single one of them the both of us together.Not him and Lindsay. Not me and Jamia, But Gerard and Frank. At least that’s what we had planned.





	We had Never Meant For Things To Go This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely do a second part just bc i really enjoy the fluffy marriage plot, so stay tuned for it if you enjoy this one.  
> Is only my second work here so i'd like to know what you think :)

We had never meant for things to go this way.

We had so many plans and case scenarios but in every single one of them the both of us together.

Not him and Lindsay. Not me and Jamia, But Gerard and Frank. At least that’s what we had planned.

I lighted off my cigarette and looked out the window of the tour bus, only to see Gerard and Lindsay hugging before he walked over to the bus. I stayed in the table and sent a text to Jamia just to check on her. Gerard entered smiling and opened the small fridge right next to me. “Did you already eat?” he asked randomly looking for something inside of it. I looked at him even though his gaze was not focused on me.

“Do you even care?” I huffed out and looked back at my phone. Luckily no one else was around at the time, otherwise I would’ve gotten some kind of feminine nickname.

“Are you still upset about this whole thing?” he said turning to me and sitting across the table trying to reach out for my hands but I denied any physical contact. “Of course I am!” I practically yelled. I was always known as the boy who would throw himself around the stage, and just go nuts on there, well all that energy was not exclusive for gigs, I was about to get pretty upset and I always feared Gerard would be too scared of some reactions, this time I did not fear that at all. “You come here and fuck with me whenever you want, and then go to her and act so in love! Who are you lying to?” he couldn’t even look at me. “I told you this is all about getting both of our bands in the spotlight for the tour! I’m not in love with her.” He said and I could almost believe him at that time.

“Then why do you act so happy around her? You used to be like that with me…I don’t think you’re happy with me anymore.” I stated for the first time even though I had been denying it for a while. He stood up and kneeled in front of me to take my hands now that I was not facing him across the table.

“Don’t ever question my love towards you. You are the only one I can be happy with ever since we met Frank, you know that.” He said kissing my knuckles.

“Is not enough with knowing. I need you to prove it.” I whispered now almost crying from all of these mixed feelings running through my head.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to be only mine!” I said looking directly into his eyes to actually see his reaction since I already knew he had become good at lying. And what I saw was enough.

+

Lily and Cherry had been running from the kitchen to the living room on a loop for around 10 minutes, they had gotten me dizzy by now while I was cooking dinner, vegan lasagna as a Friday night usual. “Girls, can you quit your marathon please?” I said rather tired but not allowing myself to show it.

“Sorry dad!” yelled Cherry from the living room now. I sighed in relief and kept cooking a soup while I waited for the lasagna to be ready. I was so tired lately, but don’t get me wrong, I was not depressed I just had so much stuff going on with the girls, and my solo project, I was always pleased with whatever I had done through the day anyways.

+

“Harder Frank…please” He begged between gasps as he held himself with both hands against the wall of the back room of the bus. We were both on our knees over the black leather couch. I was behind of him pounding into his ass. I was trying my hardest to please him, rocking my hips as fast and hard as I could and with one of my hands I was jerking him off just as fast.

Maybe if I pleased him in every single way he would agree to just be with me and forget about Lindsay…Right?

I almost sighed in relief when he came in my hand. I was starting to get tired, it wasn’t like I wouldn’t enjoy it anymore, but I was trying so hard for him, I couldn’t focus on me, and my pleasure …or my happiness. I pulled out and moved so Gerard could sit down, when he saw me he tried to pull me close, to his face. “You don’t have to.” I said shortly. He looked up at me furrowing his eyebrows.

“What are you talking about? I want to…I love to do it” He choked on a laugh and kissed my belly then went down and nuzzled my pelvic area, I tried to focus on this moment, where he was just mine. I looked down and saw his dark hair and couldn’t help but tangle my fingers in it as he started pressing kisses all over my length until he decided to get it all inside his mouth, I had to groan and lick my lips to keep myself from actually moaning. Now that I could see his face I actually got to enjoy this whole scene, every single touch and sensation he was making me feel.

“You’re mine. Just mine.” I growled and he moaned in response looking at me through his half closed eyelids. He pulled away just to lick all over my dick and suck on the tip while he jerked the rest until I came in his mouth. I sat down after cleaning up and getting my underwear on, just like Gerard had done.

He sighed and looked at me with a lazy smile. “I love you Frank, you do know that right?” I looked at him for a couple seconds. His smile faded and got closer to hold me close, nuzzling my neck. “I couldn’t live without you. You’re my best friend” he whispered while I held him close.

“Me too Gee…It just hurts.” He nodded

“How do you think I feel about Jamia?” he whispered and I half smiled.

“You know she’s been my friend for like as long as my chem has existed.” He shrugged.

“I just wanted to tell you I know how you feel.” I nod still holding him.

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to just be together, like regular people?” I chocked on a laugh.

“I don’t know.”

+

“You should go talk to Frankie, he’s taking it pretty badly.” Ray told him. He nodded and walked over me.

I was sitting inside my car now, squeezing the steering wheel in anger. I couldn’t believe what they had all just agreed on. Gerard knocked on the glass of the passenger seat scaring me off. I opened the door for him even though I hesitated. He sat down next to me and sighed. I refused to even look at him.

“It’s for the better Frankie. You’ll understand it later.” He said ever so secure of himself.

“How can you know? This is all we had…you have your comics and stuff but us? All we have is music, and my chem is huge… it was-“

“I know because I started it. It was my idea. I know better than anybody what’s good for the band. And what’s good for everyone is to end it.” I huffed since he was not even allowing me to talk, he sounded like my dad at this point.

“But anyways, is the end for us as well?” He placed a hand over my tight.

“It’s just the beginning.”

+

When all of the sudden some pictures of us just holding hands in the street, appeared in a magazine and social media, half of the people who knew us couldn’t believe it, and the other half just saw it coming. We had never wanted our “thing” to be public, and that was just because we wanted the attention to go to our music, our lyrics and just our art in general, not the fact that we were some attractive guys (to most our audience at least) in a rock band who were together.

That wouldn’t have been fair for Mikey and Ray, so now that the band was over Gerard only cared a little. And I say a little because for us, being born between the 1970’s and 80’s it just wasn’t as simple to have all of those looks coming at us in the streets, because let’s face it, there’s still some people looking at you like you’re a dinosaur just walking by. Besides that, add the fact that for over twenty years we had been used to going out in the streets, holding hands, hugging and kissing woman, so breaking a twenty-year-habit was not that easy. We’re only humans.

After all, we did get a Frerard spam on our media accounts, but we couldn’t care less. We laughed it off and enjoyed a dinner made with the groceries we had bought the day they spotted us in the street then went to bed early like the old man we were.

+

“Just leave me alone Frank…Jesus! Would you stop following me?” He asked frustrated and made me stop quickly. At first this whole thing had been funny, you know he was just combing his hair in front of the bathroom mirror and found a whole bunch of gray hairs growing in his beautiful brow-ish hair. He came out of the bathroom and looked at me like he had just seen a ghost in there while I was laying in bed with ugly shorts that my dad got for me.

“Frank.” He shortly making me look away from my phone.

“What is it?” I asked rather worried.

“Can’t you see from here?” I looked closer at him, but there was nothing new, the same old chub in his body (that I really love) his pijamas that actually should be in the washer from days now, but he’s not the only guilty one, and his cute smile with square tiny teeth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I said honestly. He huffed and walked over to the bed then sat down on the edge and took a piece of his hair pulling it up for me to see the white roots growing in some spots of his head. “Oh, those?” His eyes widened like if I just told him to fuck off for no reason.

“ _Those?_ You knew about this?” I muffled a laugh because I knew this was funny for me, but he was actually upset by the look on his face.

“Well, yeah I’ve seen them while I play with your hair while we cuddle or when I pull it when…you know”

He shook his head and looked down. “I’m old Frank. I’m actually old and you never told me about it.” I giggled lowly but it faded when he gave me that look.

“Well you do know you’re 37…but that’s not old anyways.” I said trying to ration with him.

“It is…my body is changing, and I don’t like it. You know we’re getting old. You’re not even performing the way you used to. And you’re wearing those ugly old man shorts” My smiled faded.

“That’s because now I have to be always close to the mic since I’m the lead. And these shorts are just cool and my dad gave them to me, so…” I excused myself.

“We don’t last that much in bed either.” I sighed, that was a point for him.

“Well, that’s normal. We’re not teens anymore.” He rolled his eyes.

“We started fucking when we were twenty five or so! We we’re no teens! You know what? You’re just in denial, but I’m seeing my body changing just as clear as water and being in denial is not supportive for my middle age crisis that I’m apparently going through right now, so bye.” He said just as sassy as ever and stood up leaving the room. I stood up and walked behind him trying to talk to him until he actually got annoyed.

“Gerard please, let’s talk it out. You knew this moment would come.” He kept walking towards the living room. “Just leave me alone Frank…Jesus! Would you stop following me?” He plopped down in the couch since he had pretty much nowhere to go. I sat down next to him.

“We’re not even forty.” I started but it just made him look at like I had said something really stupid and I wasn’t sure if he was right or not. I mean, he was pretty close to turning forty anyways. “Think about your parents. They are almost seventy. We have at least another thirty years left. Isn’t awesome that we have lived so much but were not at the end just yet?” He sighed.

“I guess…I mean because of all of the song I’ve wrote I really thought those lyrics were true, and I was no longer afraid of passing because I would leave a legacy, but a band with four and a half albums and some art does not seem enough you know? I thought it was, but I am now –that is getting closer- scared of just disappearing and not leaving anything behind.”

“Speaking of which. Don’t you think our parents would like to meet their grandkids?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“But we…we don’t have kids, In case you haven’t noticed.”

“Exactly. I think were old enough to have a kid…not mature enough but old enough.” I smiled.

+

We had never meant for thing to go this way.

We had never thought about having kids together. Maybe we had thought about it on ourselves but never really mention it to the other but it did happen, and it was one of the best things ever. We ended up adopting twin girls, who were both beautiful, and even if you say we are crazy, these girls kinda looked like us and already had some attitudes alike our own.

When we adopted them they were barely a year, now they are six and they bring a very fun energy to the house. It’s really fun to think that there will be two little creatures that are pretty much us, living past our weird existence. By the end of the first year I could really say we were a family, we had gotten so in sync when it came to how we worked around the house now, things like giving them a bath, making their food, doing a shit ton of laundry and still finding time to be a romantic couple. We won’t lie and say it was easy, it was mental but when I was about to find myself too stressed out to function I would look over to the living room and see Gerard sitting in the couch already asleep with both lily and cherry asleep as well leaning against their daddy. I would find peace and comfort taking a nap with them, forming part of the perfect little family portrait.

+

Currently Gerard was always busy in his office writing and working on his comic book, I had to make a big effort for keeping the girls away from that room since they always wanted to know what Gerard was up to, whenever they would sneek in because I was too busy doing something else, he would explain to them shortly what he was working on, give them a candy and nicely send them away to do their homework or any other chore.

Now the last thing that we had to go through before having Gee all for ourselves again was the comic presentation at some convention that I had no idea what the name was. He wasn’t really excited to attend either, why you ask? He still had social anxiety and those places made him really nervous, just because of the huge amount of people around him, not to mention the awkward small conversations he would have to sustain, he loves his fans, he really does but just like me every single small situation could trigger us.

Today the girls and I were just waiting for him to come back while watching Adventure time in the living room, we were laughing our assess off, I won’t lie and say I don’t laugh at cartoons anymore, because in fact they a lot more amusing than the news, that’s for sure.

Gerard opened the door making all of us turn around and smile

“Hi daddy!” Cherry said “what do you have in those bags?” she asked curiously. We all walked over there.

“Just some stuff I bought” He shrugged like it was no big deal, but he knew they loved all that convention sort of thing, after all they were Gerard Way’s daughters.

“What did you get us!?” they asked excited while I watched contently.

“Well I got you a Finn the human and a Jake. I’m not sure if any of you like that?” of course he knew they liked that cartoon, he was the best dad ever after all. Lily squealed first and jumped in her spot “let me see” Gerard handed her the stuffed figures then Cherry watched still curious but not as enthusiastic as her sister, it had always been this way and we were glad they had their own personalities.

“And for you I have Gunter and BMO” Gerard smiled while her eyes went wide and got close to take them from the bag, her exciting showed in other ways that’s for sure. I smiled when they ran over to the living room to start playing with them, then I finally greeted him with a kiss. “I missed you” He whispered twitching his nose.

“Me too… but how was it?” He took my hand as we walked over to the living room.

“Good, a lot of people showed up and said they loved my job with the comic and all that.”

“But you were pretty anxious and stressed out” I concluded out loud and he just nodded

“Yeah, but I guess it’s worth going through that, after all is just a couple times a year.” He said and looked back to his lap where an issue of the comic was lying at.

“What’s with that?” I asked.

“Well I figured that since you helped me through the entire process of writing the book, I’d do a little something.” He handed me the book and I started going through the dedication note which was an entire page, I went through it quickly catching a glimpse of the names of our daughters, mine and MCR.

“…We had never meant for things to go this way, they turned out better than we could’ve ever expected or even wished for. I got to be a part of a huge thing called My chemical romance, trough which I happened to meet the love of my life, Frank Iero to who I have to thank not just for his love and support but leading me into the right direction, and raising our amazing girls with me and the help of our families, the three of you make my life better in every single way, side note. I also have to thank my husband for keeping our girls out of my office so I could work on this comic. Xoxo G Way”

I smiled through the whole thing and kissed him deeply right after then rested my head on his shoulder. “I love you so much Gee, even after all this time and things we’ve been through.”

“All of that is actually a big part of why I love you…Lindsay would not have taken as much time with me as you have. We have to do our date night this week” He pleaded making me wiggle my eyebrows before laughing.

The girls came up to us giggling and playing with their stuffed animals “Can you tell us about how you met?” I smiled at Gerard while he nodded. “We had never meant for things to go this way, really…”

Fin ~ for now

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please comment if you enjoyed it :) 


End file.
